Alcool Induced Naughtiness
by TheRealMaraJade
Summary: The boys get drunk...naughtiness begin.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor any of the characters depicted here. I'm making no money from this, just having fun.

Characters: Finn Hudson, Jesse St. (HAH!) James, Kurt Hummel, David Karofsky, Wes Weasley, Sam Evans

Ships: Finn/Jesse, Kurt/Dave, WES/SAM

Rating: NC-17

Genre: pretty much PWP

Spoilers: Up to 2x10

Word Count: 3,144

Summary: The boys get drunk. A SEX RIOT ensues.

A/N: ok, ever since Never Been Kissed my mind has been filled with Glee - when I'm at home, at work, or partying with friends. I'm obsessed with Kurtofsky. I want Dave to get redeemed. And I want him to be Kurt's boyfriend – I just hope that Ryan Murphy master plan has Kurtofsky as the endgame.

Anyway, because of that particular obsession, I ended up engaging in a certain Glee roleplay at Facebook. That did NOT help my obsession and/or insanity. In fact, it only got worse, because most characters flirt like there's no tomorrow with anyone, especially Jesse and Sam. I mean, especially Sam. Oh, and Blaine keeps giving us all smile faces. :)

That ended up giving me a whole lot of other ships besides Dave/Kurt, including Jesse/Blaine, and, well, Sam/everyone else. ;)

So, a few weeks ago, everyone got drunk on Facebook, and started going around and…cuddling. Yes. Then a few nights later the same routine kinda repeated itself. So, I got a bunny, and here is the love child of that bunny. I can't write pure PWP, so there is a thin thread of storyline here. Some inside jokes will probably not make much sense if you don't follow the RP, but I think you'll enjoy the fic anyway.

I hope you enjoy it! This RP is crack, I tell you! XD

Also, I think I should give credit where credit is due: much dialogue from this was taken directly from the FB RP and, er, rearranged into this fic. ;) And THANK YOU **blindedbysilver** for being an AWESOME SAM, and being my beta on this. :)

And at last but not least, this is AU. And no, NOTHING described here happened in the FB RP.

oOo

Jesse had always dated around a lot ever since he was 13 years old. Brunette, blonde, red-haired, big boob, no boobs… the most important of all was that they had to have a nice ass.

The last semester at high school, after he had rather crudely dumped Rachel Berry to go back to Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline, he had started to notice boys with an intensity that he had never noticed them before. Sure, he had always noticed their abs and tight ass, especially at glee club when they were doing their dance routines, covered in sweat, or when they were trying on new outfits. At that time, though, something had changed. He started to get aroused by them.

He never acted on it during high school. As soon as he was at college, however, that was a whole different matter. There were lots of homosexual and bisexual men in his classes, so he felt more at ease. It was then that he noticed a particularly gorgeous colleague, who elicited a hard-on from him whenever he started his dance routines.

Jesse had eventually started flirting with the guy, and they had had a short lived but intense sexual relationship that did not end well. The guy was a jerk to Jesse, causing him to reevaluate his past actions and come to the conclusion that he had done his fair share of nastiness to other people.

That had prompted him to try and apologize to those people he had wronged, including a certain diva from New Directions. They had reconnected over Facebook, and she had gracefully forgiven him. They became friends. So, when winter break came and Jesse learned that Finn, who had been dating Rachel, had broken up with her, he tried to help. Jesse was in Ohio for the winter break, so he and Rachel had dinner together; he tried to make her see that things would eventually sort out if their love really was strong enough, but that she couldn't force Finn to forgive her. She had been calmer when Jesse left her at home, but so miserable that he had decided to try and talk to Finn Hudson as well.

While he drove to Finn's house, Jesse tried not to think how hot he thought Hudson was.

Once there, Finn didn't really want to talk about Rachel, so Jesse got him something to drink to ease the boy up. Eventually, they started to talk about Finn's problem with girlfriends, and how they always cheated on him. He felt so sad that he ended up on his bed in a fetal position, hugging his legs, crying softly and shivering as if he was cold.

He was so broken…Jesse wanted to do something to make Finn feel better, so he removed his shirt and embraced Finn in a cuddling position to try and give him some human warmth. "Shh…it's going to be all right, trust me."

There was a problem though. The alcohol Jesse had ingested, although it didn't left him as drunk as Finn, had made him tipsy and aroused enough to try something utterly stupid. He didn't even think that this would hurt Rachel perhaps as badly – or worse – as the eggs he and Vocal Adrenaline had thrown at her the previous year. Jesse started to caress Finn's hair and chin; then he turned the younger boy's face towards his and planted a soft kiss on his lips. For a moment he waited for him to protest or even push him away, but he never did.

Somehow in his drunken state, Finn was open to Jesse's approaches.

So, Jesse kissed him harder. Finn moaned, and disentangling his arms from around his legs, he turned to embrace Jesse, who ended up on top of him.

Jesse removed Finn's shirt, and started caressing, kissing and nibbling on his chest. The other boy moaned. That made Jesse even bolder, and he proceeded to open Finn's jeans. Surprisingly enough, he had a hard on.

First stroking Finn through his underwear, Jesse grinned as he saw the other boy's breath start to become uneven as he got more and more aroused. Jesse sneaked his hands inside that last piece of clothing and started stroking him, up and down, first slowly then with increasing speed. Finn gasped and moaned at this, "Jeeesseeeeeee."

After he came, Jesse cleaned his hand on the sheets, and soon they settled into a light sleep, cuddling. Jesse was aroused as well, but this was about making Finn feel happy and better about himself, and not about Jesse.

They couldn't have been asleep for more than one hour when Finn woke with a start. His phone was vibrating. He grabbed it and scanned the screen for a moment, before cursing. "WTF, Karofsky? I'm going to KILL YOU," he tried to get up from bed, but had to stop midway. "OH GOD. The room is spinning so fast…I think I might vomit."

Jesse sat up. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kurt. There is this bully at McKinley who had it so bad for Kurt that he transferred to Dalton, and now he is making these," he paused for a moment with nausea on his face, if it was from having too much to drink or because of whatever he had seen on his phone, Jesse didn't know, "inappropriate comments on Kurt's Facebook. I'm afraid he will go there tonight and do something stupid. I have to warn and protect Kurt. He is my stepbrother now after all."

It took them quite a while, but when they finally got there, Kurt had been in an even worse drunk state than Finn. Apparently, Sam Evans, a new member of New Directions who had more beautiful lips than any guy that Jesse had ever seen, had arrived there before them and had gotten Kurt drunk for some reason they couldn't gather. Jesse had also noticed the bottle blonde through Facebook. Even though he was dating Quinn Fabray, who Jesse was sure had been pregnant from Puck the year before, Sam seemed to flirt with everything that moved, and at that time seemed interested in one of Kurt's friends from Dalton.

Kurt eventually stumbled to his bedroom, leaving Finn with Jesse. They were too drunk to drive – they shouldn't have come to Dalton in the first place – so Jesse convinced Finn that they should just search for a bed to crash for the night before returning home the following morning.

Surprisingly enough, Finn found an empty bedroom with a comfortable bed in it. As soon as he lay down, Jesse stretched his body next to Finn's and started to caress the other boy's hair.

"Thaz good," Finn mumbled, half asleep.

"You are very good looking, did you know that, Finn?" Jesse asked, seductively. Finn only mumbled some unintelligent thing under his breath before falling asleep. Jesse sighed. He was still horny, but he would have to settle to cuddling.

oOo

When Kurt woke up that morning on his bed in Dalton with a ray of sunshine on his face, he squeezed his eyes shut. His head was hurting so bad it was like someone was pounding on it with a hammer. While he was resting there on his right side, afraid that if he got up or even just moved the slightest bit the headache would get worst, Kurt tried to remember the previous night to try and figure out the source for such a splitting headache, but his memories were muddled.

He had gone to bed the previous night quite disgusted by a drunk David Karofsky creepily flirting with him via Facebook.

The last thing he remembered vividly was Sam startling him awake, offering something to drink to cheer him up. He had had one, two ...soon he had lost count of how many glasses he had drunk of whatever it was that Sam had brought. Then his recollections turned to disconnected bits and pieces.

He remembered logging into Facebook from his cell phone and posting nonsense on his friends' walls…he remembered Finn popping out of nowhere at Dalton's front door, with none other than Jesse St. James with him, both drunk.

"Finnnnnnnnnn," had been his somewhat coherent greeting to his stepbrother before they had hugged. "You're sooooo tall."

Finn had said something about wanting to tell his stepbrother how much he loved him, and how worried he was about…something Kurt couldn't quite remember. Later as he had retreated to bed, Kurt remembered seeing Sam knocking on Wes' door, pleading with him over something, and Jesse and Finn stumbling into Blaine's room – Kurt had no idea what that was all about, and thought that perhaps he had been hallucinating.

As he was lost in thought, a very strong, very hairy arm was placed across his torso. Kurt's eyes flew open. Someone was sleeping behind him, a sudden hot breath touching his neck making his hair stand on end.

He gulped and turned to see who the arm's owner was; he had a troubling feeling in the pit of his stomach that he recognized that hand, making him sober up pretty quickly.

"Karofsky?" he exclaimed surprised and a bit frightened.

"Good morning, Fancy," was the reply with a breath smelling of alcohol. Dave was on his side as well, head half buried into a pillow, eyes heavy-lidded, his eyelashes fluttering open.

"How…When…What are you doing here?" Kurt asked out of breath, while he tried to convince himself that the blush creeping up his cheeks had nothing to do with the closeness of the other teenager's hot body, but rather to the situation's awkwardness.

Dave frowned, a faraway look on his eye. _Great,_ Kurt thought,_ he doesn't remember last night as well._

"I…just remember getting here, kissing you senseless, and falling asleep." The boy was actually crimson, so deep was the blush on his cheeks. It was quite adorable, really. Kurt shook his head, getting that particular thought out of his head.

Suddenly, he remembered. Kurt had being talking with Karofsky over at Facebook. He might have said that the other boy was cute, strong, had beautiful eyes, and that his hair reminded him of sheep. He had even invited the boy to kiss and pet him and to sleep over.

Kurt groaned.

oOo

_Kurt had__ gone to bed once he had started to feel too dizzy to walk – coherent talk and thought had left him a long time before that. He couldn't have been asleep for long when he woke up to his phone buzzing. An email alert to a private message sent to him via Facebook, from Karofsky, alerting him that he was at Dalton's. Kurt got out of bed, and by a miracle in his drunken state, reached the entrance to their dormitories, finally sneaking Karofsky into his bedroom._

_They had been at each other'__s lips, throats and clothes. In between kisses, as wasted as they were, they tried to engage in a conversation._

"_HOMOOOOEL COMEHER," the jock said as he crushed Kurt into his embrace._

"_You came take care of my pants!" a bright Kurt would interject as Karofsky had his head buried on his neck, sucking and biting._

_As they tumbled into bed, Kurt for some reason ended up on top of Karofsky, and started to open his zipper __and pull down his jeans. _

"_I LOVE PENISSSSSS." _

_Despite all the alcohol in his blood, Karofsky had a hard on, on which Kurt latched his pretty little mouth around and started sucking, hard, going up and down until Dave was throbbing and spilling into his throat._

"_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSKURRTTTTTTT"_

_Karofsky stood still. Kurt moved until he was face to face with the hockey and football player._

"_PLEAS GIVE IT TO MES HARD?"__ he pleaded, a smile that reached his dazzling eyes._

_Karofsky __rolled until he was on top of Kurt, dominant. "WHOS YOUR DADDY?" he asked, huskily._

_Before Kurt could answer, it was Karofsky turn to ravish Kurt's body. He wasted no time. Soon his tongue was licking up and down Kurt's erection, before swallowing him up and repeating the movements the younger boy had made a few minutes before._

"_DADDY DAVE!" Kurt cried as he came into Karofsky's mouth._

"_I ams a boooy! You like me penis." Kurt had told Karofsky almost in a whisper, as they moved into a cuddling position, the jock hugging Kurt from behind._

"_Shhhh…slepppppp…withkurt..."_

_And they both feel asleep._

oOo

"Come on, Wes! Let me in! You know you want me to…" Sam was pleading through the door.

"NO, go away!" the Asian descendant answered through the door.

Sam sighed. He knew he shouldn't be doing this…but he couldn't help himself.

He had never told anyone this, but the real reason Sam had transferred from his prior all boy boarding school was because he couldn't get his hands off his classmates. The school board had eventually asked him to transfer to another school – a polite way that private schools had to get rid of troublesome students, without resorting to expulsion.

His parents had been dismayed at the time. When they transferred him to McKinley they hoped that the change in environment would tame Sam's sexual appetite but it only got worse, because now he had a much more varied carte du jour. Being close to so many girls his age, and with so tight and small outfits as the Cheerios, had awakened his interest in the opposite gender, but it frustrated him to no end – the girls were much more hard to put out than the boys. Worse, he had managed to fall for the only Cheerio that wouldn't put out. Not even putting a commitment ring on Quinn's finger had helped.

As a result of that, he hadn't gotten laid in over six months and it was getting him on edge.

Then, Sectionals came, and he met the Warblers, the Dalton Academy all male glee club. Sam couldn't quite explain, but boarding school uniforms were hot in his book. He noticed two guys in particular, the lead singer with brown hair and a dazzling smile, and another Asian looking guy.

After they tied for first place, Sam had approached Kurt, and he had introduced his old teammate to both boys – Blaine Potter and Wes Weasley. Kurt seemed quite taken with Blaine, which meant he was off limits for Sam – bros before hos and stuff like that – so Sam invested on Wes. They only talked briefly, but on that same night, Sam looked Wes up on Facebook.

Soon they were talking almost every day through the internet. They bonded over comic books and movies; Wes was a science fiction fan, mainly Star Trek, but had watched and quite enjoyed Avatar. When he had learned that, Sam opened a smile so big it could rival Heath Ledger's Joker.

Eventually Sam began making comments with sexual innuendo, and Wes not only didn't shy from those, but also proved to be quite bold on that area as well. Pretty soon they were taking sexting to a whole new level through the internet and their cell phones.

That night, when Karofsky had started making all those inappropriate comments on Kurt's wall, making him feel miserable, Sam made a quick and perhaps unwise decision. He grabbed the first bottle of anything alcoholic he managed to find before leaving home, and went to Dalton to try and cheer Kurt up with alcohol.

Or at least that was what he told himself, because deep down he also thought that would work as a perfect excuse for him to jump Wes' bones.

However, he was not counting with Wes' jealousy – apparently Sam had said something during the whole Karofsky debacle that made the boy unwilling to talk with him.

So, that's how he found himself banging on Wes bedroom's door being ignored.

"Come one, Wes, open the door. _S'il vous plait._"

That seemed to work, because Sam could hear footsteps slowly approaching the door.

"I'm sorry, Wes. I don't know exactly what I did wrong, but I'm truly sorry I hurt you in any way, and I'm willing to do anything to atone for my actions."

The handle turned, and the door was open.

"What do you want?" Wes asked, a bit irritably. He was probably just going to bed, since he was wearing his pajamas.

"Donnez-vous plaisir," Sam whispered, entering the room and backing Wes against his bed. Sam licked his lips.

"I…," Wes stuttered; his eyes catching Sam's tongue in motion, and then looking up at the blonde. Sam could see his eyes darkened in lust. He smiled because he knew he had won this battle even before it started.

He lightly pushed Wes onto bed after making sure the boy's bedroom door was closed and locked. Seeing no resistance, he made a bold move and straddled the Warbler.

Wes raised his hand and lightly touched Sam's chin, who smiled. Closing the space between them, he planted a soft kiss on the Asian's lips.

Snaking his hands between them, he slowly bared Wes' chest. His own t-shirt was soon falling on the floor too. Grinding against the other boy, Sam could feel Wes' reaction mirroring his own.

Sam was alternating between passionate kisses and nibbling on Wes' throat. The Warbler could only manage to hold onto Sam's torso and moan.

They fell to the bed, one on top of the other, and once Sam managed to take off his pants and underwear, he inverted their positions. But not before removing some supplies from his pockets and throwing them on the bed.

Soon both boys were completely naked, grinding against each other.

"Wes?" Sam asked, breaking from a kiss. "I want you," there was demand and need in his voice. The Warbler looked at Sam's eyes, a questioning and fearful look on his eyes.

"I've only been with girls before…"

"It's ok. I can help you." Sam had a devilish glint on his eyes. He liked to break in previous heterosexual boys. "It's pretty similar. Just get a condom."

Wes fumbled for one of the condoms that Sam had put on the bed, while the blond boy went for the lube to get himself ready.

When he was satisfied, he started to give Wes orders. "Now, slowly, you can take me. Just let me adjust to you – I will warn you when to stay still by holding your arm."

It took some time, but Wes was a quick learner. Soon both boys were writhing in pleasure. Sam sneaked his hands towards his own erection, to pump in the rhythm that Wes was hammering into him.

"You…have…a very nice…ass, Sam."

Soon, they both were crying out in ecstasy, Sam spilling onto his own belly, moaning, "Wes…you are awesome…"

He used his own discarded underwear to clean himself up. As he made to stand, Wes touched his arm. "Please…stay with me tonight?"

Sam opened a smile. They cuddled and soon were asleep, so exhausted they were.


End file.
